Valaquenta
by TheLadyofWinter
Summary: Una serie de drabbles protagonizada por los Valar, apariciones de differentes elfos según sea el caso.
1. Vairë

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Tolkien, no gana nada por estos fics.

* * *

Manos suaves y capaces se mueven rápidamente a través del telar, los hilos poco a poco toman las formas deseadas, dejando atrás las caras, lugares y acciones tomadas por elfos y humanos por igual.

Ella no se detiene, sus manos vuelan sobre el telar, arriba y abajo, entrelazando hebras. Ya que hoy se crea una escena que ella está segura que tendrá un largo y profundo efecto. Ella no necesita tener el conocimiento de su marido ni su palabra en cuanto a ella, ella lo sabe. Algo dentro de su ser se lo dice.

Debajo de sus manos la escena aparece, una doncella elfa bailando bajo la luna en un claro de bosque, bajo los ojos de las estrellas de Varda. Su rostro está lleno de luz y esboza una sonrisa, su cabello azabache danza bajo el viento.

Y a lo lejos, hay alguien, uno de los segundos nacidos que la observa con máxima atención; pareciera estar encantado con ella, pero no se mueve de su escondite, solo observa.

Vairë sonríe mientras termina su tapiz, ahora solo tiene que esperar para comenzar el siguiente.

* * *

 **A/N:** Gracias por leer, todo comentario, review o crítica constructiva es bienvenido.


	2. Mandos

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes del Silmarillion le pertenecen a Tolkien. No gano nada por este fanfic.

* * *

Entre los Valar sólo él conoce el futuro.

Sabiendo los males que les sucederá a los elfos era a menudo una carga pesada; aun cuando él lo sabía su responsabilidad, siempre existiría el peso de saber lo que el futuro. Nadie sabía lo que vendría en la medida en que lo hace, ni siquiera Manwë. Nadie realmente entendería lo mucho que él deseaba que no fuese su deber, o poder compartirlo con alguien.

Oh tenía Vairë, su amada esposa, que estaba era paciente y dulce; que podría quitar la preocupación de su rostro con su mano delicada y hacer que se sintiera renovado.

Pero hoy, mientras estaba parado frente a Míriel, es incapaz de decirle completamente lo que traería si decidía quedarse; siente el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Y lo intenta, le dice sin decírselo y espera que opte por dejar a sus salas y reunirse Finwë.

Pero ella escoge para quedarse. Él reconoce su decisión con un movimiento de cabeza mientras le dice que ella nunca va a salir de las salas hasta que Eä vuelva a ser creada. Míriel inclina la cabeza y acepta su destino. Y él la envía a la sala donde se encuentra -a partir de ahora- como residente permanente.

Ahora es su debe informar a Manwë de la decisión y ahora, el destino de varios elfos han sido sellados. Y él se ve nuevamente obligado a jugar el papel de observador silencioso, incluso cuando sabe, cuando quisiera hablar en voz alta. Pero cierra los ojos y permanece en silencio.

* * *

 **N/A:** Todo comentario, crítica constructiva o review es bienvenida, gracias por leer.


	3. Irmo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes del Silmarillion y El Señor de los Anillos, le pertenecen a Tolkien, no gano nada por este fanwork.

* * *

Los sueños, los sueños eran su reino y dominio. El único lugar donde la mayoría de las razas eran iguales.

Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de los sueños que había visto, los muchos que había ayudado a crear en las mentes dormidas; pero esta noche, se encontraba sentado a la cabeza de la cama donde una elfa de cabellos de plata descansaba, no soñaba, había hecho que no tuviera sueño alguno por su bienestar. El horror que había sufrido no hacía más que crear pesadilla tras pesadilla.

Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer y le dio un descanso sin sueños. De pronto la puerta se abrió y él no tuvo que mirar saber de quién se trataba. Su familia había llegado a montar guardia sobre ella, Irmo se miró las manos, luego miró a la pequeña reunión familiar, y sintió pena, sería la última vez que estarían juntos por mucho tiempo.

Y él se apiadó de ellos, creó un hechizo de sueño, uno donde pudiesen estar junto los cinco. Lentamente uno a uno comenzaron a quedarse dormidos y pronto se encontraron en sus jardines, toda la familia soñado en sincronía. Porque solo en sueños, podrían encontrar la paz perdida, y solo en el reino de los sueños, él podía montar guardia.

* * *

 **N/A:** Todo comentario, review o crítica constructiva es bienvenido. Gracias por leer.


	4. Estë

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Tolkien, no gano nada por este fic.

* * *

Estë se encontraba en espera. Irmo le había comunicado que alguien pasaría un tiempo en los jardines en busca de sanación. Ella solo esperaba que no fuese a repetirse el caso de Míriel. Así que se dedicó a esperar, ella sabía que la elfa que estaría con ellos un tiempo era la nieta de Arafinwë y Eärwen, hija de Artanis. Celebrían, era su nombre.

Cuando Irmo le contó la razón de su venida, se había sentido acongojada, era imposible no sentir pena por la familia que estaría separada y por aquella elfa que había sufrido a manos de las creaciones de Mairon.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que el sonido de voces llegase con ella, entonces se levantó y se encaminó hacia donde venían. Los tres elfos se detuvieron al verla y ella sonrió amablemente, tratando de calmar a la elfa que venía flanqueada por sus abuelos.

-Bienvenida, Dama Celebrían a los jardines de Lórien; espero que encuentres el descanso y la sanación que buscas.- Su voz pareció darle fuerzas a la elfa, quien asintió lentamente. Mientras que sus abuelos sonreían levemente hacia con ella, queriendo darle ánimo y fuerza.

-Gracias, mi Señora.- Su voz era cansada, pero firme. -Le agradezco su bienvenida, y espero poder sanar, y estar bien para cuando llegue el momento de reunirme con mi familia.

Estë sonrió al oír la determinación en su voz, esta estadía tendría un mejor final que la de Míriel.

-Entonces Dama Celebrían, acompáñame y que comience tu sanación. - Con un gesto de la cabeza se despidió de Arafinwë y Eärwen, extendió la mano hacía Celebrían y esta la tomó sin miedo.

Y mano a mano, ambas se adentraron en los jardines.

* * *

 **A/N:** Gracias por leer, todo review, comentario o crítica constructiva es bienvenida.

Mairon = Sauron  
Arafinwë = Finarfin


	5. Melkor

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Tolkien, no son míos ni gano nada por el fic.

* * *

Había sido durante uno de los muchos festivales cuando los vio por primera vez.

Fëanor había decidido llevar los Silmarils puestos, mostrando aquello que él llamaba "sus más grandes creaciones." Melkor tenía que estar de acuerdo. Eran perfectos y sin falla alguna, llenos de luz, no era dorada ni tampoco plateada, pero algo justo en el medio de ambos colores.

Eran semejantes bellezas que todo su ser cantó con deseos de poseerlos. Sabía que debería tomarse su tiempo, intentaría primero amistarse con Fëanor, pero si eso fallaba, bueno, no le importaría tomar medidas más drásticas.

Por cada vez que veía las joyas y su esplendor, las deseaba. Y podía esperar, era paciente, pero los Silmarils serían suyos.

* * *

Valinor había quedado a oscuras. Ungoliat había sido fiel a su palabra y había devorado los árboles mientras él se encargaba de Formenos. Muchos de los habitantes había huido del terror, menos Finwë, quien se mantuvo firme y trató de defender aquello que le pertenecía a su hijo.

El tonto, pero había muerto rápidamente.

Ya en la bóveda, buscó aquel tesoro que había venido a buscar. Y cuando los encontró, estiró la mano y los tomó; saboreó el peso de cada uno de ellos y se echó a reír.

Los Silmarils eran suyos ahora y nadie se los quitaría.


End file.
